A need continues for novel and improved herbicidal compounds and compositions. This is particularly so since the targets of herbicides can become resistant to known herbicides over time and after use of such compositions. Additionally, economic and environmental considerations can favor herbicides having different modes of performance than those currently used. This invention relates to novel 2-aryl-5,6-ring-fused pyrimidines and their use as broad spectrum herbicides.